


make the best of it

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, it's all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: in this darkened room with this darkened view, we'll let the light peer through





	make the best of it

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "every year gets better" by as it is!

Brian didn't understand why Pat liked to work in complete silence, but he chalked it up to another one of his boyfriend's multiple oddities.

Pat had taken up animation again, much to Brian's sheer delight. Pat was one of those talented people who didn't believe they were any good at anything, and Brian had sort of assumed that it was the reason why Pat had given it up in the first place.

It felt like a big deal to Brian, but nothing was a big deal to Pat, so Brian fought his instinct to be overly-supportive and dramatic (which was proving difficult for him - who would have guessed?)

Pat's apartment was mostly one big room, so Brian could see his boyfriend on the couch with his laptop, even though Brian was in the kitchen being a general nuisance.

Charlie snaked around Brian's legs, hell-bent on tripping him before he could make his wy over to Pat. Pat glanced up at the commotion, his hair falling in front of one of his eyes.

"Hey, crown prince of goth, turn a light on before you give yourself eye strain." Brian teased, clicking on the table lamp beside the couch.

"You're not my mom." Pat replied, smiling over at Brian as he sat beside him.

"I'm not your optometrist either, but I may as well be." Brian answered, folding his legs up underneath him and resting his head on Pat's shoulder. 

"My eyes are doing great. Thank you for your concern, though." Pat replied, laughing.

Brian smiled a little, but elected not to answer as he shifted his focus to Pat's project. "How's it going?"

"Not so bad." Pat said, tucking his hair behind his ear. "It's actually looking decent. I missed doing this."

Brian nodded. He knew very little about animation, so any and all technical terms immediately became lost on him as soon as Pat said them. Still, Pat seemed happy, so Brian was happy. 

The whirring of Pat's laptop soon became the only sound in the room as they fell into a comfortable silence together. Brian felt compelled to compliment Pat's art every two seconds, but decided it'd be best to keep most of it to himself.

Brian wondered how different things would be if Pat were able to see himself through Brian's eyes; if he were able to feel every ounce of Brian's love for towards him. It made Brian feel bittersweet, knowing it was impossible, no matter how hard he tried or how much he told Pat he loved him.

Pat's hair had aready fallen back into his face in the way it always seemed to do. Brian lifted his head, reaching over to run his fingers through Pat's hair.

He started braiding back a section of the side closest to him, barely thinking about it . He learned how to braid early on in life, partly because he thought it looked cool, but mostly because Laura took pity on him and taught him after he thoroughly knotted multiple of her dolls' hair. 

Pat's hair was perfect for braiding, untangled and straight and soft. Brian regretted not doing this earlier as he started on the other side, making both braids meet at the back of Pat's head. He hummed while he concentrated, scarcely noticing Pat glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"And if no one looks up, they'll never see my smiling face," Brian sang quietly, barely above a whisper. 'And your warm embrace when you're standing next to me."

Pat turned his head, catching Brian's lips in a kiss before Brian could get any more out. It was a brief exchange, but it left Brian feeling giggly and flustered, like it was the first time they had ever done it.

"What's that for?" Brian asked, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

Pat was smiling, almost shyly. "I don't know." 

"You look pretty with your hair like that." Brian said, admiring his own handiwork.

"Yeah?" Pat titlted his head to the side, his eyes wide behind his glasses. His cheeks were flushed pink, and Brian felt his heart flutter. 

"You look pretty all the time." Brian added, leaning in to kiss him chastely.

"Whatever." Pat said, laughing through the word as Brian pulled away.

"Whatever!" Brian repeated indigiantly, looking affronted. 

Pat put his computer on the table before pulling Brian onto his lap. "Yeah, whatever." He said, placing feather-light kisses all over Brian's face.

Brian squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold in the giggles that were already starting the bubble up in his throat.

"I'm never gonna get anything done with you around." Pat said playfully, slipping one of his hands into Brian's back pocket.

"Oh?" Brian prompted, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're a world-class distraction." Pat said with an overdramatic sigh.

"You love me." Brian teased, placing his hands on Pat's chest.

"That easy to guess, huh?"

"Maybe, but it's not even a fraction of how much I love you." Brian baited. Play-fighting with Pat made up at least 25% of their shared time together, be it verbally or physically. (Pat always won the latter, mostly because Brian didn't mind it ending with him pinned under Pat, wrists restrained against the floor).

"Don't start." Pat threatened, trying to seem serious. The illusion shattered when he started laughing.

Brian wasn't sure why he was laughing too, but soon it reduced to the both of them gasping for air and wiping joyful tears away.

"God, we're fuckin' dumb." Pat said after a deep breath.

"There's no one else I'd rather be dumb with." Brian replied, smiling fondly at his boyfriend, and (as stupid as it may sound), his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even kno if this is worth a shit!!! but i was almost done w it and shut my fucking tab on accident so i had to type this out TWO TIMES and i am so,,, angery still!!! oh well
> 
> tumblr: easterntimecryptid  
> twitter: estcryptid


End file.
